I'm Not Saying It was Aliens
by sherlocked98
Summary: Superwholock! yes, yet another version of how they met, starting off with The Winchester brothers and a peculiar case, and ending with the unlikely friendship of an alien and his companion, a genius and his blogger, and two Idjits and their Angel. (This story is actually experimental and ideas from the readers are being incorporated) Story is followed by a series of ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

Dean suddenly slammed on the brakes and Sam woke with a start. Dean's knuckles were white on the wheel. Sam blearily glared at him.

"What was that about?" Sam demanded. Dean ignored him and got out of the car, looking up at the night sky. Sam sighed and got out too.

"What is it?" He asked again, following Dean's gaze. There was just blackness sprinkled with stars.

Dean looked slightly panicked. "I don't know. . ."

"Have you been drinking?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Look, sam. . .I saw. . .A little blue. . ." Dean shook his head and sighed.

"You know, maybe I did have a beer or two." and He climbed back in the car. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the other side.

"Scoot over, I'm driving."

"Like Hell you are."

"Exactly, move over." said Sam irritably. Dean moved to the passenger seat as the car moved up along the lonely road. Dean soon fell asleep, a blue phone box floating through his dreams.

* * *

Dean woke up on a motel bed to the sound of Sam typing. Dean moaned and sat up.

"Where are we?" he mumbled.

"Silvana Washington." answered Sam. "Maybe you were plastered if you don't remember getting dinner last night."

"Dinner?"

"And I think I've found a job just north of here. Three peoples remains were found in their own homes. Reporters say that all that was left of them were a few flakes of ash and a burn mark, supposedly left by an energy overload."

"Where did we have dinner?" demanded Dean. Sam looked over at him and sighed.

"Just some road house, you had a burger, not a salad, if that's what you're worried about." he added. Dean shook it off.

"So, people are exploding?" he repeated.

"Thats what it sounds like. I can't think of anything that could electrocute a person with enough energy for them combust though. . ." Sam answered. Dean shrugged.

"Lets find out."

* * *

"Can you tell us exactly what you heard before you found Mr. Newfell's remains?" asked Dean as he tucked his FBI badge back in his coat pocket. The small woman swallowed nodded.

"Yes, I could faintly hear a crackling noise and then I could smell singed fabric. So I went to check on him, but I only found a burnt patch of carpet, mostly." She said shakily.

"Could you show us?" asked Sam. The lady nodded and scurried to the side to let them in. She walked them into the victim's bedroom, where there was a shapeless singed spot on the floor about two feet across. Sam and Dean started at it blankly for a few seconds.

"Did you notice anything strange about your husband's behavior recently?" asked Sam after a moment.

"Um, no. No I don't think so." she answered.

"Have you noticed any odd things about the house?" asked Dean. The lady frowned, confused. "Such as?"

"Oh, just little things, cold spots in the room, the smell of sulfur?"

". . .No, no of course not. Why would-"

"Just routine questions. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Newfell."

"Thanks." repeated Sam, and they hopped back in the car.

"Dude, is there always going to be a brand new monster that we have never heard of?" demanded Dean. Sam sighed.

"Tell me about it. Want to get lunch?. . .Dean?" asked Sam. Dean's face had gone white. Sam followed his gaze. Dean was staring at a blue phone box, which rested in an empty lot between two houses.

"Thats the thing I saw last night!" Dean growled, jumping out of the car. Sam got out and quickly caught up with him.

"You saw that phone box, in the sky?" he inquired.

"Yes, yes, I swear!" Dean answered, irritated.

"I'm sorry, it's just, for one, this phone box is just a fake, and can't fly." said Sam with a small laugh.

"You don't know it's a fake."

"Dean, these things don't even exist in america, and especially not in such good shape." Sam informed him plainly. Dean reached the front and tugged on the handle. It was locked.

Dean swore and prepared to kick it open. He slammed his foot right under the lock. whole box shook, but the door didn't open.

"Did you hear voices?" asked Sam, his face slightly panicked.

"No. It's a friggin' prop, remember?"

Dean swore a few more times and braced himself to kick it again. It didn't open. Dean began shoving his shoulder up against it.

After about five minutes Sam grew impatient.

"Alright, stop. Dean, this has nothing to do with the case."

"Look, Sam. I saw this thing, flying, not ten yards above us. I am getting in there."

"Wow, that sounded. . .so wrong."

"You go work the case, I'm going to pick this lock."

"I don't have a car, Dean."

"Then you could call the state, and ask them what the hell this is." said Dean pulling out his lock pick. Sam walked back to the car and retrieved his phone.

Dean messed with the lock for what seemed like an hour.

"You have got to be kidding me." he mumbled as Sam came back over.

"So, apparently this box doesn't exist. It's not owned by the neighborhood. In fact, there's a house scheduled to be built here and there is nothing about a blue phone box in the way of construction."

"So this just showed up?" asked Dean.

"Supposedly. That doesn't mean it flew here."

"That doesn't mean it didn't." said Dean with a smirk.

"Grammar, Dean. And that's a fair point."

"Sammy, check out those people over there."

"Where?"

"They're coming down the street, see? Two people." Dean pointed. A man and woman were indeed coming down the street, and soon caught sight of Sam and Dean.

* * *

Amy saw them first and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Doctor, look." She said quietly. "Thats a first. I guess it's less suspicious in Europe.

"Hello!" Called the Doctor, walking faster toward the Winchesters.

"Good morning-wait!" The Doctor checked his watch. "Yes, it's still morning, Good morning!"

"Is this yours?" asked Sam, motioning to the phone box.

"Yes." answered Amy.

" FBI. Can we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked, pulling out his badge simultaneously with Sam. The Doctor looked excited.

"Oh lovely! First, I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy. How are you?"

"Could you make it quick?" asked the Amy.

"No, but you could. Do you know that your box is here illegally?"

"We have the right to take it here and now." added Sam.

"Oh, It won't be any trouble, I'll just move it now." Said the Doctor

"We'd like to take a look inside first." Said Dean.

"Dean. . ." mumbled Sam.

"He said he'd move it, why would you possibly want to see inside an old police box." asked Amy irritably.

"You tell me." Dean challenged. The Doctor looked momentarily uncomfortable at Dean's tone, but straightened up.

"Yes alright! I think You'll love this." He said pulling out a key and opening the door.

* * *

**Thank you to anyone who read this, please please review with your likes and dislikes, It would mean so much to me. I know its a little rushed, I have a serious problem with story beginnings. :P **


	2. Definitely Not Demons

Amy gave a squeal as her and the doctor were both splashed with water from whisky flasks.

"Bloody-what was that for?" She demanded, rubbing water from her eyes. The doctor sputtered in mild surprise. "Well, Can't say that happens often."

"Not demons." Sam whispered, taking another stunned look around the inside of the box.

Dean looked as if he was going to be sick as he stumbled back out of the box. He circled it twice before coming back to the entrance without stepping inside.

"Go on." Said the Doctor wiping the water from his face with his jacket sleeve.

"You're a friggin' monster."

"Pardon?" The doctor straightened up. Amy raised her eyebrows.

"If you ain't a demon then what are you?" Dean demanded. "And can we talk outside please."

"Honestly, I've met some strange people, but you two. . ." Muttered the Doctor stepping out with Amy.

"Well?" asked Dean, some of the color coming back to his face as the doors to the blue box shut.

"Well I'm not a monster, for starters. I've met a few though. . ."

"You're a hunter?" Dean asked, incredulous.

"A hunter? Why would you jump to that conclusion?" Asked Amy with a slight laugh. An expression of understanding began to spread over dean's face. "You're an angel."

". . .Sorry, what?" The Doctor asked, bewildered. "Demons, angels, are you even Federal agents?"

"Are you?"

"Of course not."

"Then what are you?"

"An Alien, to be quite frank."

Sam scoffed and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I hate everything." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, We obviously have a lot of questions, lets just sit down and clear everything up." Sam suggested.

"Brilliant. I have some friends inside, come on." He said opening the door again and heading inside followed by amy.

"Oh no. You wanna toss a ball around and say our names, truth or dare, get to know each other, fine. Cookies and lemonade for everyone, but we are sure as hell not doing it inside that thing." Dean said firmly.

"Fair enough, I'll go grab them." Said the doctor. He looked at Sam.

"I think you'd like it." He said with a grin. Sam looked at him as if he just escaped from the insane asylum.

"Uh. . .Well. Maybe I'll just wait. Keep Dean company." He answered. The Doctor shrugged and disappeared.

* * *

John turned and saw the Doctor walking towards him.

"Oh thank God, He's lost again."

"Ah, well, He's a bit stubborn isn't he." the Doctor said dismissively.

"You're joking right?" Asked John, not amused. Amy had to bite her tongue to stop herself from giggling.

"OI! Sherlock!" called the Doctor walking down the halls of the TARDIS.

"This has the potential to be important, so if you could yell back, that would be very helpful!" He called out.

"Oh, come on! Just this once! Let us help you back!" Amy called, annoyed.

"There are two human men outside who are definitely deductible!" Called The Doctor.

"I'm over here!" Came Sherlocks annoyed voice. The wandered around until they found sherlock sitting against a random wall.

"Well Then, come along Sherlock, lots to talk about." Said the Doctor. Sherlock got up and walked behind them silently, never looking above the floor. John hung back with him as they made their way to the entrance to the TARDIS.

Dean was talking to Sam in a low voice as they made their entrance. Sherlock and John looked them over as they displayed their badges. Some of the light that had been diminished by the TARDIS's senselessness came back into his eyes as Sherlock scoffed.

"They're fake. You aren't even employed are you. You used a long since useless razor to save and you're wearing cheap suits with little, faint stains on the cuffs, blood stains. I'd say those came from stabbing a person." He observed, gleefully.

"Thanks, Sherlock." Dean commented with a look of contempt.

"Oh, you've met?" Said the doctor surprised.

"Excuse me?" Asked Sam.

"Well, this. . .oh, never mind. Lets get this straight. Everyone, lets explain ourselves first, and ask questions later. I'm the Doctor, I'm a 968 year old Time Lord which is a rank in Gallifrey, a planet that has long since ceased to exist. This is my time machine, the TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's bigger on the inside because otherwise it would be terribly boring. And crowded, now that I think about it."

Dean blinked.

"Uh. . ."

"I'm Doctor John Watson, human, I live in a flat with Sherlock. We solve crimes together. And we stumbled upon something the Doctor was working on, and here we are."

"So you are telling me that You are the actual John Watson, and he is the actual Sherlock Holmes? You're kidding right?" asked Sam.

". . .I didn't think we were that well known. . ." John muttered, glancing at Sherlock.

"Are you kidding me, That's fiction. Sherlock holmes is a book series." Sam practically laughed. Sherlock swallowed hard and quickly walked back into the TARDIS.

"What's his deal?" asked Dean.

"Now you explain." Amy said firmly.

"I don't think any of us are-" began dean.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean Winchester. We're monster hunters. We fight demons, vampires, ghosts, shapeshifters, all of the above. Angels included. We've been hunting all our lives-well, at least Dean has- and have seen some weird stuff too. I doubt that there is much more than this that could surprize us."

"There's no such thing as a demon. Vampires, yes, Shapeshifter, pretty sure I've had a run in once or twice. Angels, sort of, but there is no such thing as a demon." The doctor noted in a calm but slightly provoked tone.

"Seriously? You've met a vampire and shifter, but never a demon? Sure Doc, a likely story." Dean said "And what do you mean sort of angels?"

"Ah, well. . . not really angels, just a type of monster."

"Oh. I meant real angels." Sam clarified. Amy looked stunned and slightly intrigued.

"You've killed a proper angel?"

"Not unless they try to kill us first." Dean said shortly. "We don't do it for fun."

"Yeah, We know one personally, he's saved our lives countless times." Sam added. The Doctor just stared at them blankly for a moment before rushing inside the TARDIS. Amy sighed.

"What now?" she called after him. She motioned for Sam and Dean to follower inside. Dean gave a small laugh. "No."

"You fight monsters, but you're scared of a roomy phone box?" She questioned. Dean looked offended as she disappeared inside. Sam followed her and Dean shuffled inside behind him grumbling about the trustworthiness of Scottish people.

"Well, This is very bad. . ." Muttered the doctor up by the console.

"What is?" Amy asked walking up beside him.

"This isn't earth-Not our earth anyway."

"Then how are the silence here?"

"I have honestly no idea. . ."

". . .What?"

"I don't know."

". . .sorry, wh-"

"Look, we should find out as much as we can. This is should actually be fun." He added gleefully turning to Sam and Dean.

"Now, Sam and Dean Winchester, would you mind telling us how to find your angel friend?"


	3. Attention Issues

"Sherlock? Honestly Sherlock, where are you?" called John as he wandered back into the TARDIS with the Winchesters, the Doctor and Amy.

"Look, I have no interest in this whole business either, lets ask him to take us back home, our real home." He reasoned. Sherlock was just sitting in a chair with his hands under his chin.

"What?" John asked in surprise.

"Thinking." Sherlock replied.

". . .About?"

"The similarities that could still exist in this dimension." Sherlock replied annoyed. John raised his eyebrows but didn't challenge him.

"You can't find him anywhere." Dean informed him

"Thats helpful, Dean." Sam muttered.

"We could call him, but there's a good chance he may not even answer." Dean clarified.

"Why not try? I would help alot if you did." The Doctor asked earnestly.

"Hey Cas! You busy? I don't really care at the moment. I need you down here." Dean yelled, not bothering to look away from the doctor. The Doctor blinked.

Nothing happened.

". . .To bad. I have some questions, if you don't-"

The TARDIS shook a little bit as something hit the top of it with great force.

"Or not. . ." Mumbled Sam, heading out, followed by Dean. Cas stood beside the TARDIS covered in dirt, his eyes wide with embarrassment and shock.

"I couldn't come . . . I don't understand."

"What'd you mean?" Asked dean, helping Cas out of his coat and shaking the dirt off.

"I just. . . I don't. . . and there aren't any angel warding-"

"Alright, calm down. We found something weirder than that, so brace yourself." Dean said Helping him back into his coat.

"Your definition of weird is quite variable. . ." Cas said slowly, straightening his collar.

"Oh! Hello! You must be their Castiel, How good to meet you, I'm the Doctor, this is Amy, and Sherlock and John are inside but we can introduce them in a moment. How are you?" Exclaimed the Doctor practically prancing over. Castiel frowned at him in confusion.

"Hello. . .I'm fine. . .Sorry for breaking that." Said Cas pointing to the light atop the phonebox. It was shattered in places and bent slightly sideways. The Doctor sighed a long sigh.

"That's the fifth time this month. . ." He muttered

". . .Sorry. . ." Cas repeated.

"No, I'm good at fixing it now, shouldn't take me that long. Now, why don't you come inside, and we'll sort everything out."

"Inside that?"

"Yes, of course."

"With six other people."

" One, two, three, you, you, me, you. . . Yes, That'd be right." said the doctor counting.

"It's bigger inside." Sam informed him.

"Oh, okay." Said Cas, following the Doctor inside without a word.

"Well at least he's stable." muttered Dean.

Sherlock glanced up at them for a moment then closed his eyes again, ignoring them.

"This is Sherlock Holmes, and This is John Watson." The Doctor introduced.

"Hello." Cas said raising his hand a little.

"How are you?" Asked John reaching out to shake his hand.

"Fine. I cut my wrist open but I seem to be healing normally." Cas informed him in a casual tone. John, quite startled, looked at Cas's wrist as it the cut slowly shrinked.

"How remarkable!" He breathed.

"Yes, It is quite convenient. Most humans bleed out from that in less than ten minutes."

". . .Yes, I'd say that exactly right. I'm a doctor." John added.

"That's nice, you two. We have some things to set straight over here." Dean called over.

"Right." Cas said.

"Now, first of all, why are you even here?"

"Ah, A Silence somehow got into this alternate reality of yours. They're nasty creatures, the second you look away from them you have no memory of ever seeing them." The Doctor answered darkly.

"So how do you even know they exist?" Sam questioned.

"A bit of a long story. . ."

"What do they do?"

"Electrocute you, mostly." Amy answered with contempt.

"That would explain the scorch marks." muttered Sam.

"Why are they here?" Asked Dean

"Haven't the faintest." The Doctor admitted. They were all silent for a while.

"So. . . What do we do?" Asked John.

"I suppose we go and look for it."

"Are you nuts? We don't even know you guys well enough to go out hunting monsters, and still, we have to get the right weapons first, what kills it?" Asked Dean incredulously.

"Weapons! Not on my TARDIS, We'll do just fine with my screwdriver, improvisation and pure wit."

"Dean has A knife in his boot, one in his belt, a gun in his jacket, Sam has a knife in his boot, a gun in his belt, and a silver blade in his breast pocket, and I think one of them has poison." Cas said flatly. "And they come in very useful."

"Cas!" Sam snapped.

"What?"

The Doctor's jaw tightened.

"That's a little over precocious, wouldn't you say?"

"You should see what they have in the trunk." Cas said with a sigh.

"Cas. . ." Dean warned.

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm not on good terms with knives and guns, and I won't have that sort of thing just floating around the TARDIS." The Doctor said somewhat calmly.

"Then We'll be going." Dean said. "Because that's a load of crap."

"Some of you humans think carrying around a knife or a gun can give you respect and power, but your wrong. Peace is not achieved in that way."

"Oh, you think I carry them around because I have attention issues?" Dean spat walking toward him.

"You think we like having to go to bed with a gun under our pillow? I'd never touch a weapon again if peace was achieved by sitting around on our asses and sending hallmark cards to grandma." He snarled. "I don't need that crap from a friggin' alien in a bowtie."  
"Dean. . ." Sam mumbled "Dean, like you said, we barely even know eachother."

The doctor didn't get angry for Dean rudeness. He looked at Dean with pity.

"I don't need this, Let's go Sammy." Dean snapped, whipping around. Sam sighed. "I dunno, I kind of want to figure this all out."

"You want to to fly around with these wackjobs in a box?" Dean asked

"Dean-"

"No, I'm not going to make you come, I'm just saying it's not like you."

"Thanks for reminding me what I'm like." Sam scoffed.

"I think we should look into it as well." Cas offered. Dean glared at him.

"Fine, but I'm driving, not flying." He said finally.

"No compliant. And no offense. . ." Sam said to the Doctor. The Doctor waved this away and wrote down an address on a napkin and handed it to Dean, who took it without making eye contact.

"I'll Come too." Sherlock said suddenly.

"What?" Asked Dean.

"Do you have room in your car for two extra?" Sherlock asked slowly to make sure Dean understood.

"Yeah, you'll have to sit in the back with Cas." Sam said.

"You're thinner than Cas, you sit in the back." Dean said.

"What? No, I'm just taller."

"Same thing right. Sit in the back Sammy."

"That's not the same thing at a-"

"Awesome, lets go." Dean said walking out. Cas looked surprised and joyful to have earned the front seat.

* * *

Sherlock quickly got the window seat, and Sam the other, leaving John squished in the middle.

"Sherlock Holmes. The Sherlock Holmes. In our car. Ignoring us." Sam said with a laugh. Sherlock shot him a look of contempt.

"Out of curiosity, what do the novels say about us?" asked John.

"You supposedly live in the twentieth century." Sam informed him.

"Wonder what that was like." John murmured to himself.

"Nice job smashing the roof, Cas." Dean said as he started the car.

"It was very unexpected." Cas said embarrassed. Dean grinned, then looked serious.

"We haven't heard from you in a while, everything okay?"

"Of course." Cas replied simply. "You just haven't called." Dean frowned and looked over at him.

"You do know you're allowed to come down even if we don't need help, right?" Dean asked. "We won't get annoyed at you for coming and going."

"uh, yes. . .I suppose." Cas said looking thoughtful.

"Your an idiot."

"Sorry."

"Nah, don't apologize. It just means your one of us." Dean said with a sigh.

Cas smiled.

"So, Monster that electrocutes people to death, leaving no remains other than a few flakes of charred meat. Any thoughts Sammy?"

"Search me. I've heard of things like it, but, This Doctor guy seems to know what we're dealing with."

"Yeah, well I don't trust him."

"I'm not saying I do either, Dean, But he did seem to know what he was talking about." Sam said. Dean sighed.

"Look, If you want us work with him, fine, I'll come with. But I'm doing the way we would on our own. And if he doesn't like it he can bite me."

"I don't think He understands why we can't afford to have that attitude toward weapons. Cut him some slack." Sam said tiredly.

"Well he's about to. I don't know what kind of lollipops and rainbows world he's used to, but this certain isn't it." Dean muttered.


	4. The Winchesters, Maybe

"Honestly, how can anyone stand to use cars! They take so long." The Doctor said impatiently. Amy laughed.

"Better than walking. We could've seen a planet and been back by now though. . ."

"Technically we still could." The Doctor pointed out.

"I'm game." Amy said excitedly. The Doctor was seriously considering this when the Impala's engine could be heard in the distance.

"Ah, there they are." He said with relief. "Must've take the scenic route."

The Impala pulled up to the TARDIS And the five of them filled out.

"Alright, why are we here?" Asked Dean, looking around the empty field they stood in.

"We aren't here yet, we're almost there, we need to there in the TARDIS though, because your car might make to much noise, no offense, it's a lovely car, very nice. But I'd prefer to get there silently." The doctor explained. Dean inhaled and exhaled deeply but didn't protest this time.

"Now, Boys, Please don't go shooting at everything, please please please. And also, don't go stabbing everything." The Doctor said firmly.

"We'll try to hold back." Dean said with a cold smile.

"Dean." Sam shot. "Stop being a brat."

"Why am I here again?" Cas asked.

"Because, If I'm right, you may be able to remember the Silence. Because your brain doesn't work the same way. It isn't even set up the same way." The Doctor said excitedly.

"Now I'm still not sure about this angel and demons business, but we can work that out later." He added. Castiel looked slightly offended at this, causing Dean to laugh.

"I actually have to agree with you there Doc." Dean chuckled. Cas looked at him mortified.

"So where are they?" asked Sam in attempt to move things along.

"In an apparently abandoned building. It was scheduled for demolition ages ago, but they had other business and promptly forgot about it. If I'm right, as I normally am, there should be quite a few of them in there."

"How'd you find that out?"

"Sherlock. He traced them." John answered.

"I thought Sherlock Holmes was more talkative by the way." Dean commented.

"When someone brings up a serious and perfectly sensible topic I'll be happy to participate." Sherlock said.

"Fair enough." Sam said with a nod.

"Okay, lets move this along, shall we?" Said the Doctor, holding the door for them.

"What's the glowy pillar in the middle for?" Dean asked.

"That's the console. It's what you might refer to as a steering wheel. Except you'd never figure it out, sorry."

"Nah, It's fine. I doubt you can use an actual steering wheel." Dean said dismissively. Sam snorted. The Doctor gave Dean a blank look before addressing Castiel.

"Now, If you don't mind, I'll need you to stay with us at all times and make sure we know when there are Silences near."

"Okay."

"Brilliant. And another thing, Please make sure it's a silence before to resort to drastic measures."

"How on earth-"

"I was about to tell you. They are very pale, have terribly large and misshapen heads, and only four long fingers. And they wear suits."

"Suits? They wear suits?" Asked Dean.

"Thats what stood out to you?" Laughed Sam. The Doctor then set off using the controls on the TARDIS and a rasping, whirring sound filled the room and startled Sam and Dean. Sherlock looked deeply uncomfortable and John patted him on the shoulder and told him he'd get over it.

"Here we are!" Said the Doctor leaving the console and walking to the door. He opened it to reveal a big, dark, damp basement full of crates.

"What the hell." Sam muttered.

"Isn't she lovely?" The Doctor asked upon seeing Sam amazement.

" . . .Yeah. . . yeah she sure is."

The Doctor beamed and held the door for all of them.

"Now, I don't know for certain that there aren't any in the basement, but I doubt they'd have much reason to be down here. But be cautious anyway.

"Now, I think we should split up into two parties. Amy, Dean, John and Sherlock, and then Me, Amy, and if you don't mind, Castiel." The Doctor suggested. No one protested, though Castiel looked a little unenthusiastic.

"Okay then, Geronimo!" He said motioning for Amy and Cas to follow him. Sam and dean looked at each other blankly. Sam made a fist.

"Two out of three?" Dean asked.

"Hell no." Sam scoffed. Dean made a fist too and John looked wary but instead it turned out they were settling leadership issues with rock paper scissors. Dean swore.

"Always with the scissors?" Sam asked. Dean glared at him and began to walk toward a staircase.

"Here." Said Sam, handing Sherlock his gun, which Sherlock pocketed with a simple "Thank you." This caused John so looked over, pleased.

"Dean, do you have an extra firearm?" Sam asked. Dean tossed him back one and Sam gave it to John, who weighed it in his hand to get used to it.

"I'm guessing you've used a gun before." Sam noted.

"A few times." John answered.

"Alright, shut up everyone." Dean commanded as they slowly crept up the weak staircase.

"So, if we can't remember them, and the Doctor guy has Cas, how are we going to remember them?" Whispered Sam

"Don't look away until their dead." John offered.

"I'm with build-a-bear." Dean said.

"What?"

"What if we're outnumbered?" Sam asked again.

"God, Sam. Not like you've never done this before."

A loud thump was heard below them.

". . .what. . ?" Dean began but then four to five pairs of feet were heard approaching the staircase.

"I don't think that's the doc." Dean said.

"C'mon, to the top!" Sam hissed. They raced up the stairs and Dean grabbed the handle. It was locked. Sam kicked it open and they slammed it behind them once they were in.

The table! Get that table!" Dean said urgently, motioning toward a normal sized table propped up sideways in the hallway. Sam, Sherlock and John grabbed hold of it and helped Dean wedge it vertically in front of the door.

"Thats a pretty weak looking table, dean." Sam noted.

"Then lets go."

They raced down the hallway and made random turns until They had to stop for breath. Sherlock looked around and then finally spoke.

"Those were replaced not incredibly long ago and should hold us." He said pointing at the ceiling panels.

"You sure?" asked Dean.

"He's sure." John said.

"Well how are we going to get up there?" asked Sam. Over there, in that room, there are two chairs. Lets stack them." John said pointing. something began pounding on the door. Sherlock and Dean each grabbed a wooden chair and stacked them awkwardly.

"Will this hold?" John asked.

More pounding.

"We haven't got a choice, you first." Dean said. John carefully removed the ceiling panel and attempted to pull himself up.

"This isn't high enough." John said urgently.

Sherlock sighed deeply.

Sam huffed as well. "This is gonna be awkward. C'mon Dean, help."

Dean and Sam hurriedly helped him up.(Without going into too much detail)

"Okay, me next, then tall dark and mysterious over here." Dean said heaving himself up slowly. They could hear the splintering sound of wood breaking.

"Everyone keep a good two feet's distance from each other to lessen the chance of falling through." Sherlock added.

"Hurry!" Sam urged him. Sherlock grabbed hold of Dean's hand and was soon pulled up as well. Sam then heaved himself up just as they heard the table breaking. Sam moved the panel back into place except for a small crack which he and Sherlock peered through intently. Footsteps were heard getting closer and closer.

"What do you see?" Dean breathed.

"Nothing yet. . ."

They footsteps grew terribly close and finally four people, three men and a woman came into view.

Sherlock frowned.

"They just look like people." Sam muttered.

The four of them looked around suspiciously.

"Maybe one of them didn't get loose." The woman said.

"Right. The table just appeared there." Another said sarcastically.

"I didn't say there wasn't anyone up here, I'm just saying it probably wasn't one of the specimens."

". . .That's impossible. How'd something get in here undetected?"

"The Winchesters, maybe."

"Not even they could get into the basement without being spotted once."

"Normally I'd agree with you there." Replied the woman. Sam's eyes widened as she looked suspiciously around, eyes pitch black. Sherlock quietly closed the panel.

"Demons!" Sam hissed.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Dean muttered.

"You're serious? . . . Demons?" John whispered as if he were about to faint.

"'Fraid so." Dean said.

"Oh god." John whispered.

"Okay, we need to get to the top right?" Dean asked.

"No one said that." Sam frowned.

"Then what the hell is the goal here?" He demanded.

"Find the, whatever they are, Silent things, and then call the doctor." Sam said.

"How?"

"With this." Sherlock said pulling from an old flip phone.

"Aliens have phones?" Dean asked, incredulously.

"Alright, lets move." Sam said.

"Where?"

"Oh god, demons." John said in a panicked but hushed voice.

The voices below them stopped. Dean and sam shut up instantly.

"What is that?" One of them asked.

"Dean, You guys move slowly that way, I'll go this way a little louder to distract them." Sam breathed.

"What? no, How'd you even find us again?"

"I'll go to." Sherlock said barely audible. He'd quite obviously taken a liking to Sam.

"The hell you are. c'mon." Dean said.

"Dean, grow up. You two go that way, we'll try and sneak back down stairs. Okay?" Sam whispered. Dean exhaled loudly and then began to move slowly, crouched along the panels with John two feet behind him.

Sam and Sherlock moved a little faster then them along the panels in the other direction. Sam handed Sherlock two whiskey flasks.

"This works on demons. Your gun is useless."

"Do you hear that?" One of the demons exclaimed.

"They're in the ceiling?" Another said.

BANG BANG. bullets came through the panels, inches from Sam's nose. They kept going, Sherlock now leading, as he was able to remember the exact path they took. BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Just ahead!" Sherlock called above the sound of gunfire.

And then, to Sam and Sherlocks utter surprize, a chair came crashing through the panels, causing Sam to fall to the ground.


	5. I COULD USE YOUR HELP (AN)

**A/N:**

**Sorry! This isn't an update, but please read. **

**I'm not sure how obvious it is, but my heart wasn't fully into this story. It was more of a pass time, and I'm sorry for any lazy writing. **

**Of course I'm not going to quit, but I am at a bit of a loss. I need extra content. **

**So, If there is something you would like to be in the story, such as a type of dialogue between characters, plot twists, Anything you would like to see in the story, ****_please please please_**** review or message me with it. **

**It doesn't even have to be small, if you have an idea for a whole scene, i'd love for you to suggest it to me.**

**Seriously, if you would like to see something in the story, tell me. I would make my day! :D This will also help me to write better for you guys in the future**

**Thank you!**


	6. Guns don't Kill people, demons do

**Real quick, thank you to those who answered and gave their ideas, you are lovely, thank you. **

**I think I will incorporate several of them and I may actually change the story a bit to fit one or two I really liked. **

**It's still not too late to ask for something in the story, review or send me a PM, Id be so grateful. **

* * *

The Doctor Lead Amy and cas toward the second staircase, walking bouncily.

"Sorry about Dean, he's. . .very. . . well, I'm actually not entirely sure."

"Oh, no worries! I've met many a creature like him before and worse." The Doctor replied.

"So you're an angel?" Amy questioned.

"Yes." Cas said blandly.

"What'd you do? Fly around protecting people?"

"Sometimes."

"Well? What else?"

"Whatever God commands." Castiel said as they climbed the staircase.

"So you're like a soldier. How come you haven't got any wings?"

"I do have wings, but they are part of my true from, and my true form is held inside of this vessel, so you can't see them. If you could, you would never see again." Castiel said.

"Vessel?" Amy asked.

"This body, it isn't mine. I'm merely occupying it." Cas explained, finally looking at her to talk.

". . .You took someones body?" Amy asked, frowning at him.

"I was given permission. I can't take a vessel without their consent." Cas said. Amy still looked bothered by this.

"Alright then. D'you have other angel friends?" Amy asked, determined to make Cas open up to her.

"A few." Cas said quietly.

"Tell me about them" Amy demanded.

"There's, not much to tell." cas lied. "Very serious about our business."

"Well what'd you do for fun?"

"I help Sam and Dean."

"That's as fun as it gets for you?" Amy asked. Cas looked confused.

"Yes. They're my friends."

"Thats really sweet." Amy said with her lovely smile.

Cas blinked.

The Doctor slowly opened the door to the next floor, and it swung open smoothly. They looked around.

"Hmm." The Doctor said. Cas then turned his head quickly down the stairs.

"Somethings coming." He said. Footsteps could be heard in the distance.

"Wait, they're getting fainter." Amy noted.

"I think they're following Sam and Dean." Cas said. "I'll go warn them."

"Wait, shhh!" The Doctor said covering Cas mouth and Amy quickly covered her own. They could hear footsteps above their heads, it sounded like someone running.

"Okay, lets go, silently mind you." The Doctor said releasing Cas

"But I should warn them!" Cas repeated.

"It was probably just the boys themselves." Amy said pulling Cas along.

The Doctor moved quickly but quietly down the hall. The floor was dirty, the walls had smudges on them, and the windows were yellow around the base.

"Isn't this place lovely." Amy retorted. "What'd it used to be?"

"A medical building of some sort, I think." The Doctor responded.

"There's that running again." Cas said stopping and looking up at the ceiling. Amy looked nervous.

"I've never actually seen a Silence run, have you Doctor?" she asked.

"Not like that. . .no." The Doctor said peering up also.

"So there are other people here too?"

"That's a possibility."

two sets of footsteps were heard coming along the hallway behind them.

"Quickly, into the closet!" hissed the Doctor, ushering them into a grubby old supply cabinet that reeked of mildew and old chemicals. They crouched there as the footsteps came closer and closer, and then past them, and then farther and farther. It was quiet for a moment.

"Cas, go make sure John, Sherlock, Sam and Dean are okay. Bring them back to this closet. Maybe splitting up wasn't a good idea." The Doctor said to him after a moment. Cas was gone in an instant and Amy gasped.

"Thats amazing." She breathed.

"Wait here, Amy. Promise me, don't run off."

"Alright. As long as you come back." She agreed . The Doctor slipped out and she could barely hear him walk down the corridor.

* * *

Dean and John moved slowly along the panels, and kept going, even when they heard the demons following the other two.

"Alright," Dean said, moving a panel. "Hop down." John braced himself for the drop and Jumped. He managed to stay on his feet but swore. Dean lept down after him and examined the broken table.

"Yeah, demons strength." He noted.

"I still can believe any of this. I thought I was in over my head with the detective stuff, but this. . .I can't do this." John said. "How do you manage?" He then asked. Dean considered him for a moment.

"Tequila." He answered after a minute. "C'Mon. We'll try and find the Doctor and friends."

John sighed and followed him.

"So, your John Watson, huh?" Dean asked him

"Yes."

"Hm. My dad's name was John."

"Was?"

"Yeah, He died a while back."

"Ah, right. I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. He was a bit of an ass anyway."

"Dean." Said a gruff voice behind him. Dean whipped around.

"Cas!" He said relieved and patted him on the shoulder. "You okay?"

"I think so. Where's Sam and Sherlock?"

"They're distracting the Demons."

"Demons?" cas asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah Demons. Wait, wouldn't they have angel proofed it?"

"That's kind of a dead giveaway that there are demons I suppose." Cas said. Dean shrugged. Cas sighed.

"I'll take you first and come back to look for them." Cas said, putting a hand on Dean and one on John.

John gasped and nearly fell over, knocking empty cleaning bottles aside. Amy squealed then clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Where's your Doctor friend?" Cas asked.

"Shh! Don't you know how to whisper? He's making sure the coast is clear.

"Okay, I have to find Sam and Sherlock." Cas said. and with that, he was gone. Dean sat down.

"This is officially the stupidest hunt I've ever been on."

"Call it what you want." amy snorted.

"So, you're his sister or something?" Dean questioned her.

"What? No, no I'm just a friend."

"How'd you even meet a guy like that?"

"He met me. I was the first face he saw, in a sense."

". . .What?"

"Never mind."

The Doctor swung the door open.

"There you are." He said to Dean and John.

"What's up Doc?" Dean said getting up and leaving the awful closet. "Is the coast clear?"

"Yes. But I'm afraid, there are plenty above us. and as much as I hate to say this, I'm reconsidering your gun." The Doctor said looking slightly embarrassed. Dean smirked and handed him his gun.

"Say no more."

"thank you." The doctor said taking it. He examining it in his hands for a moment before pointing it at Dean and promptly shooting him in the side. Dean cried out and fell against the wall, teeth grit. Amy screamed and John looked terribly alarmed.

The Doctor smiled a wide smile, his eyes pitch black.

* * *

**Id also like to apologize for the errors in the story, I didn't bother to use a beta for this story, But I'll do my best to spot them. **

**thank you all!**


	7. Terrible Terrible Things

Sherlock moaned and blinked a few times. He woke up, hands and ankles bound, and mouth gagged. He faintly remembered Sam falling to the ground, and managing to kill one demon before the other three restrained him, and then he remembered a bit more clearly the demons spotting him and soon sending him crashing to the floor. He remembered nothing else and now he was in a dark office room, tied up.

He could barely see anything, looking around, but soon he could make out the shapes of tables and chairs and a filing cabinet. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position. He finally spotted Sam, tied to a chair, gagged, but awake and staring at him. Sherlock couldn't tell what he was trying to say, as it was too dark to make out much of his features. Sherlock shifted uncomfortably again, and tried to loosen his gag by moving his jaw.

Footsteps.

Sam tensed and balled his fists. Two demons entered and turned on a light. Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut then blinked to adjust. He opened them horrified to see that there were old bloodstains everywhere, on the table, on the chair Sam sat in, and all over the floor. Sherlock glared up into the face of one of the demons, a tall, black man with a buzz cut.

"The Winchesters made a friend? They don't ever last long." He said with a smile. Sherlock glanced at Sam who was staring at him with a look that said "Don't"

sherlock lowered his gaze and the Demon laughed. The other was a woman, she was laying out a bunch of things on a table. The man walked over to sam and took his gag off.

"Hey there!" He said. Sam just stared at him.

"I don't think we've ever met, but I've heard about you and that lovely brother of yours." He said with a charming smile.

"I bet." Sam said.

"Well, it seems you brought friends, with you, Are there any more?" Asked the Demon.

"No."

"You're a terrible liar. Work on that." The demon suggested.

The man then produced Sams demon knife and observed it.

"Nice knife." He said. Sam glared at him.

"Why don't we put this away though, someone might get hurt." He said placing it on the table and instead grabbing a rusty, blood stained one and played with it in his hands.

"You mind answering a few questions?" He asked. Sam was silent.

"Just a few. Like, do you know what these odd creatures with the funny heads are?"

Sam frowned

". . .No. . ."

"Really? Then why are you here?"

"We're hunters, you're demons." Sam said as if the demon was an idiot.

"We haven't done anything to rouse suspicion." The Demon snapped, flicking the blade and cutting Sam's cheek.

Sam flinched.

"So obviously someone told you something. . ."

Sam just stared at the wall.

"Who told you about them, Sam?" He asked quietly.

Sam ignored him.

The demon slammed his hands on the arms of sams chair and hit him across the head with the knife handle.

"WHO TOLD YOU?" He yelled.

"I don't even know what talking about." Sam snapped dizzily. The Demon sighed, and his face became calm. He straightened up.

"Here, could you hang onto this?" He asked, shoving the blade into Sam shouler.

* * *

Dean struggled to stand up straight as the Doctor aimed the gun at Amy's head.

"Doc! You gotta snap out of it, your still in there!" Dean said.

"Doctor. . ." Amy whispered. The Doctor's smile melted off and the gun dropped out of his hand. His eyes squeezed tight and he fell to his knees gasping. Amy made to walk towards him But shouted,

"Stop! It's still the demon!"

The Doctor covered his ears and cried out.

"My head!" The Demon cried. "NO!"

"Someone help him!" Amy yelled, tears in her eyes. John came up and grabbed the doctor by the collar and yanked his head up.

"Who are you?" John roared. The Demons black eyes glared at him with hate and pain.

"What's wrong with you?" John said, shaking him.

"Terrible things. . .awful, terrible things. . ." The Demon whispered in pain. "This man, he's not a man. . . terrible things. . ."

"Why don't you just leave him then?" Dean spat.

"I CAN'T." the demon roared. "HES HOLDING ME IN!"

"Doctor, if your in there, let go, don't hold on, let go!" Dean said. The demon gritted his teeth in agony. Amy was in tears, standing above him as he writhed.

Suddenly, he started to calm down, and began breathing slowly. and was still for a moment.

"Is it gone?" Whispered Amy. Dean shook his head. "We would know."

The Doctor slowly stood up and smiled.

"Got him." He laughed. Amy stepped back in horror.

"Lets go play upstairs, shall we?" The demon asked grabbing Amy's arm and pointing the gun at John.

"Help the Winchester." He snapped.

* * *

Sam spat blood out of his mouth and coughed, the knife still in his shoulder from a few minutes ago . Sherlock watched it all in silence.

"Ugh. Maybe he doesn't know anything." Said the woman.

"They've been through worse and haven't said a word." The Man muttered annoyed. He suddenly looked at Sherlock and then rolled his eyes.

"Stupid me. This could have been over ages ago." He said reaching down and cutting Sherlock's ankles free. He yanked Sherlock up and held a knife to his throat.

"Talk or I kill you new bff." He snapped. Sam blinked up at him with the eye that wasn't swollen shut.

Sam Sighed shakily, and gave up.

"We met a guy who calls himself a Doctor. He told us there were monsters from another dimension and we came to help him find them." Sam said clearly.

"A Doctor? How stupid do you think-"

"The Doctor. He has a time machine that's bigger inside than it is outside. It's a blue police box. He calls it the TARDIS." Sam continued with a straight face. The Demon looked so angry it was slightly terrifying.

"You have one more chance before lovely locks over here loses his head."

"Look, there's a guy, He's with us, he knew there was something here, and we came to help. We didn't even know you were here." Sam now pleaded. The Demon scoffed but then frowned.

"Wait, I think we targeted a stranger. He's probably a meat suit by now." the Demons laughed. The Demon lowered the knife a little bit. Suddenly a hand grabbed the demons head from behind and he cried out, his eye sockets and mouth beginning to smoke. He dropped Dean and Cas quickly grabbed the other Demon, killing her. Cas removed Sherlocks bonds and quickly knelt to help Sam out of the chair.

Sam gritted his teeth as CAs pulled the knife out of his shoulder. CAs reached up and touched Sam's forehead. All signs of torture were gone and Sam stood up.

"Thanks Cas." He said

"You're welcome. We need to get back to them."

"Wait, I think the doctor's possessed. We have to come up with something." Sam said urgently. Cas frowned.

"Can they posses aliens?" he asked.

"Search me. But we should still go find the TARDIS." Sam said. Cas agreed and put a Hand on either of them and they were gone.

**Thank you guys again! You are really awesome and again, not to late to ask for something in the story! I still have time.**


	8. The End Sort of

**(Sorry for the wait, I was sick this week!) I wasn't able to go back and reread it so if there are more errors than normal I apologize.**

John walked behind the Doctor and Amy, Dean slung over his shoulder.

"John." Dean breathed.

"Hm?" John whispered back.

"Demons will lie to you. They will try and mess with your head. Don't believe anything you are told." Dean said, almost inaudible. John nodded a tiny bit. "You don't need to worry."

"I hope not." Dean muttered.

"Speak up, you two! We might want to chat as well!" The Doctor said. Dean closed his mouth firmly.

"Suit yourself." Said the Demon, still walking briskly along, gripping amy's arm tightly, gun still aimed at her temple.

"Where are we going anyway?" John asked coldly.

"Just upstairs. Dean probably misses his brother. They're very attached to each other. Almost as attached as that bloody angel is to him."

Dean spat blood out of his mouth in surprize. "Sam?"

John sighed as some got on his pine tree sweater.

"You actually thought sasquatch could just slip away? The fool can't walk through the desert without drawing attention."

"I'm going to kill you if you even-"

"Can we wait till we're upstairs, first? I'll join in on the banter then, yeah?" The Demon said irritably. "Trust me, I love listening to cripples threaten me, it's great fun. but right now, I have this little princess to deal with."

Dean gritted his teeth as they walked in silence. Amy wasn't crying anymore, every now and then when John came up beside her and the demon he could see that she was stone faced.

Dean made the trip slow going, as the stairs proved a real problem with a bullet in his side. The demon looked incredibly irritated once they were on the last steps as John had to stop to help dean stanch the blood.

"Honestly, you'd think you never got shot before." The demon sighed.

Dean ignored him. The doctor let Amy go but kept the gun at her head. "Help him." the demon ordered her. Amy ducked under Dean other arm and helped John carry him up the last few stairs.

"Alright, just down this hallway. They'll be expecting us." The demons said.

John and Amy were more dragging him than helping him at this point.

"C'mon, Dean, it can't be that bad?" Amy muttered to him.

"shh" dean breathed.

"wha-?"

"WHO DID THIS!?" roared the demon upon entering the room. Dean took the scene in quickly. There was blood everywhere, most of it dired, except on a chair with ropes. It had a lot of fresh blood. The ropes were cut, and two demons lay burnt and dead on the ground. a grin stretched across dean's face, and in one swift motion he snatched the gun in John belt and slammed the dmon over the head with it. The doctor fell to the floor.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, um, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et sectio, uhh. . .Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica, Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, and uh. . . audi nos!" Dean rapidly recited. Amy screamed as a thick cloud of black smoke came tearing out of the Doctors mouth. And then he lay still. Amy rushed to him and laid her head on his chest.

"He's breathing." She sighed.

Dean looked around the room. examining the chair.

"That's probably Sam's blood." Dean noted.

"Oh my god, how did he get away then?" John said.

"He's fine. Cas did that" he said pointing to the two demons. "So Cas patched him up."

"Where is Castiel?" Amy asked.

"I dunno . . . I could use him right, now though." Dean said leaning against the wall.

"Oh, you were faking." John said a little annoyed.

"Acting." Dean corrected him.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Amy hissed. They were silent. Footsteps and panting.

"Sam." Dean said grabbing his side and hobbling out of the room.

Sam indeed was breathlessly jogging down the hallway, looking frantic like a small child, except we was over six feet tall.

"Sammy! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Dean asked. Sam spotted him and his expression cleared a bit.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"In a sense."

"Dude, your shot." Sam said attempting to help him.

"Not a priority right now." Dean snapped. "What are you running from?"

Sam frowned.

"Uh. . .i'm not."

"You were just running down the hallway like some clowns had it out for you." Dean scoffed. Sam shook his head.

"I was just looking for you guys. thought you were taken"

"Where's Sherlock?" Asked John.

"And Cas." Dean added.

"I think they're going to get the TARDIS." Sam muttered.

"They can't fly it. Only the doctor can." Amy said sadly.

"It's fine, calm down. We'll go get them." Dean said.

"Guys, we had better go find the others." Amy said urgently.

Sam helped Amy drag the Doctor down the hall behind a limping Dean. John was getting irritated at Dean's false expression.

"Dean, you should wait here. You can't just keep walking, you'll lodge the bullet.

"What's it to you?" Dean muttered.

"Why are you being a dick?" John asked. Dean ignored him.

"Just leave him alone." Sam muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry your upset, but I'd like to go home. Alive and well. So if your going to act like-"

"You know what? save it." Dean said whipping around. John was about to reply when a great whooshing sound filled the room and the Doctor's eyes flew open and he promptly fell over. The TARDIS appeared in front of them in seconds. The Doctor shakily stood up and glanced around at them, his expression unreadable.

"Doctor?" Said Amy in delight "Doctor are you okay?"

"I. . .what?" He asked.

"Dean." Cas said stepping out of the box. "You're hurt, hang on." He said reaching over and touching his face." Dean gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

Amy narrowed her eyes.

". . . Are you a couple?"

"What?" Dean said.

Sam bit down on his tongue hard.

"When we're alone I suppose." Cas said. Amy raised her eyebrows. Sam straightened up and gave him an incredulous look.

"What?!"

"What hell Cas, no we aren't!" Dean said, turning red.

"When we're alone, there are only two of us, two make a couple." Cas said with a frown. Sam and Amy bust out laughing until sam had to support himself, hands on his knees and Amy had to hold her stomach.

Cas just stared at them.

"I said something wrong." Cas noted.

"We aren't a couple! Do you know how many women in the past-"

"I think they know." the Doctor said quickly.

"Oh my god. . ." Sam wheezed.

"Pull yourself together." dean snapped. Amy calmed down, but she was actually crying.

"do you know how long I have waited for someone to ask that?" Sam laughed. Dean scowled and headed into the TARDIS. Everyone followed.

There, in front of the console, stood Sherlock, arms crossed, head held high.

"How on earth did you get it here?" The Doctor demanded.

"I memorized the different uses of the levers and cord and buttons and switches." Sherlock replied.

"Oh my god. . ." John said, smiling. "Well done, Sherlock."

"Wha' about you? Are you two a couple?" Amy asked.

"No." John said Firmly. Sherlock blushed silently.

". . .Just clarifying." Amy said.

"What say we get out of here?" Asked the Doctor."

"Wait, what about the Silences?"

"Their dead. Everyone of them." Said Sherlock. "But the so called 'demons' aren't"

"Then lets leave." Amy said as if this wasn't even up for debate.

* * *

"So, who's up for doing this again sometime?" the doctor said gleefully as he dropped Sam and Dean off at their car. Dean and Sam just gave him fake smiles. The Doctor's smile left and he nodded understandingly.

"Right, of course. Anyway, here." He said handing them what looked like a wallet.

"It's a vortex manipulator. If you ever want me help, you can use it to get into our dimension like walking through your front door."He explained.

"That's incredibly cool." Dean muttered. "Not as much as your Phone box, but really cool."

The Doctor positively beamed and without warning, hugged Dean tightly before letting him go.

"Anyway, have a good one." He said, saluting to them before retreating back into his TARDIS with Sherlock and John.

The box made that odd rasping sound and was gone.

**Ta da! I hope you enjoyed it. However, I string of ficlets will follow. I have a few one planned out, but if you have a scene you'd like me to write review or PM me and I will gladly attempt to do so! **


	9. A Trick

John Sat down on the big bench they had put there specifically for him. It was lovely and white, and had flower engravings along the sides. John Sipped at his coffee and sighed an emotionless sigh. There were birds everywhere, and the sun was shining brightly, which is such a rare and treasured moment.

"Lovely". John whispered taking a sip.

Sherlock's grave reflected the lovely sky above in great detail.

"I suppose you may not care as much. I'm sure you'd at least appreciate it." John continued.

It had been a week since. . .well. John came everyday. Sometimes twice.

When questioned why he did this he simply replied: "To talk to him. I don't want him to get bored." before shuffling off.

The Doctor visited the day after Sherlock's death and sat with John by the grave for a total of five hours in complete silence. John never asked him to go back and save sherlock because he knew the doctor well, and if he could, he would've done it. Before the Doctor left he pulled john in an embrace and said simply "This only get easier. Maybe by such a small amount that it's hard to tell but it does. Time has a funny way of surprising us." And left.

John now sat sipping coffee, waiting for the Doctors statement to come true. For it to be easier. This was actually the third time he came today, as he had been told that there would be other visitors for Sherlock.

And sure enough, Sam and Dean, with solemn faces came strolling up to the grave. They honestly visited quite often due to the fact that there were no demons or monsters to worry about. They came up and stood in front of the grave next to John and said nothing, waiting for John to speak first.

It was several minutes before he did.

"Suicide of Fake Genius." John muttered after a few minutes of silence. "Right across the newspaper, too big to miss." John said without emotion. Sam and Dean were silent.

"He wanted it though." John muttered. "He wanted people to think he was a fake."

"We know he wasn't." Dean said softly.

John blinked. "He wanted me to think he was."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"He told me to tell anyone who would listen, that it was all a trick." John said, his voice trembling. "A trick."

Sam and Dean sat on either side of him quietly, Johns eyes filling with tears as he muttered "A bloody trick. The bastard."


	10. Rory's Unicorn

Sam and Dean Leapt from their seats, grinning, and began to clap loudly, and everyone soon followed suit and cheered and applauded. Amy was beautiful, walking down the Aisle arm in arm with Rory. She blew a kiss to them both as she passed them in their seats, her hair being gently blown about by the breeze. Rory, took his hat off to them and then to the Doctor with a happy smile.

After the family had left Amy and Rory to go eat, Sam and Dean and John came up. Amy stood to hug them each, giving John a tighter one than the other two. Rory stood and shook their hands as well.

"I'm really glad you could make it." He said with a charming smile.

"We wouldn't miss it. It's not everyday that such a perfect woman gets such a perfect match." Dean said.

"Ah, I still feel like I'm terribly lucky." Rory said kissing Amy on the temple.

"D'you two have a place?" Sam asked.

"Yes, not far from here. It's small but theres only two of us." Amy replied. "We'll see if actually end up living in it much."

"What?" Sam laughed.

"We'll see if this bloke doesn't leave us alone." Amy said gesturing to the Doctor who was sitting cross legged on the pavement enthusiastically talking to a four year old girl. saying

"I've met a Unicorn once. He was almost as pretty as you. You would've like him."

**I know the last one was kind of sad, so I hope this one was happier. **


	11. Hey Sammy

Dean Heard something smash in the front room. He wiped off his shaving cream and went to check on Sam.

"Sam?" Dean called as he entered. "Sammy you okay?"

Sam was breathing heavily, a vase was shattered and shards were everywhere.

"Sorry, I dropped it." Sam muttered. Dean frowned at him. "You didn't answer me."

Sam Cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I'll clean it up." Sam said beginning to pick up the pottery shards. Dean bent down and helped him, glancing at him suspiciously.

"You Know. . .I'm kind of tired of you lying all the time." Dean said calmly. Sam ignored him.

"I mean it Sam. You aren't okay. Stop pretending."

"Thanks for the advice." sam said cooly. Dean sat down. "You have something you want to say?" He asked.

"Stop. Just stop Dean." Sam said tossing the shard into the trash.

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean stop trying to help me. Because for one, you can't, and two, you're a goddamn hypocrite." Sam snapped, turning to glare at Dean. Dean just looked at Sam. Sam sighed and sat on his bed with his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, but my whole life you were the one lying to me. Pretending like you were okay. So stop." Sam said quietly. Dean sighed.

"I had to Sam, you're my little brother."

"Well I'm not ten years old anymore, Dean. So leave me be."

"You want me to just sit here and watch Lucifer cut you to pieces?" Dean asked, incredulous.

Sam didn't answer.

"Look, I've been a jerk to you, and hid the truth, a lot. And I'm sorry, Sam. But you can't just expect me to just leave you alone." Dean said quietly.

"Aww, isn't that sweet sam?" Lucifer said with a hand on his heart.

Sam Swallowed hard.

Lucifer laughed and the ceiling burst into flames, and there was Jessica, just as he remembered so graphically. Sam cried out in terror, the burning smell filling his nose. Dean lept up.

"Sam? Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked urgently. Sam's eyes were glued to Jessica as she burned on the ceiling, the flames slithering down the walls.

"JESS!" He screamed, "oh god, no! Jessica!" He said, his voice cracking. Dean Grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him.

"SAM! Jessica isn't here. Jessica is dead. She isn't here." Dean said forcing him to look away from the glowing ceiling.

"What is wrong, Sam?"

"The room is on fire! Please, help her Dean," Sam said, tears streaming down his face. Dean looked around the perfectly normal motel room.

"This room, is not on fire, Sam. Jessica is not here. We're the only ones here Sam. Not Lucifer, not Jessica, not Mom, Not Dad, not Ellen not Joe, It's just us. There is no fire." Dean said

"I'm in hell. . ." Sam whispered, "Oh god. I'm in hell . . ."

"You're not in hell Sam!" Dean said almost pleadingly.

Jessica was swallowed completely by the flames. Sam choked. "Jess. . ."

Dean pulled out a knife and grabbed Sam's arm and made a little cut in his arm. Sam flinched and pulled away, the flames on the ceiling melting away.

"I'm REAL sam." Dean said firmly. "The fire is fake."

Sam looked around the room, not a trace of fire.

". . .Okay." He said nodding. Dean hugged him.

"I'm going to help you. I promise." He said as he let Sam go.


	12. A Beautiful Box

**Sorry, school and crap. didn't have much time to update. This is short but another is soon to follow. **

**Please send me requests and prompts, i'd love it**

* * *

The Doctor was like a beautiful box you cannot open. He was a lovely treasure, with the air of great adventure, and content. But that's why he kept himself locked, because a beautiful box doesn't mean beautiful contents.

The Doctor sat on the edge of the doorway, swinging his legs as he gazed around space. Oswin nudged him with her foot gently so he would move over.

"What's the definition of 'Okay'?" Oswin asked him. The Doctor frowned with a small laugh. "Why?"

"Because I'm beginning to think you have a different definition than I do." Oswin said, staring at a distant galaxy. The Doctor didn't respond.

"That alien, whatever you call it, It saw what you were thinking, didn't it?" Oswins asked.

"I suppose."

"Does that mean bad things, or. . ."

"No, I suppose not."

"Has that happened to you before?" Oswin pushed after a moments hesitation.

"I. . .in a sense. . ."

"Sorry, I can be nosy. . ."

"No, It's fine. It just, wasn't a good day. I played it off, faked amnesia, as not to frighten anyone." He admitted, in a calmer tone.

"What happened?" Oswin asked intrigued.

". . .A demon, I think."

"A demon? I don't believe in demons."

"Neither did I, and that's saying something." the Doctor said with a small laugh.

"How did that happen? How did you get it out?"

"Friends."

"Could we meet them? i love your friends!"

". . . I do too." The Doctor considered this. "You know, I suppose." He said scooting backwards and springing up, putting his smile back on his face.

"Lets go to America."


End file.
